Cucciolo
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: Leonardo ponders his feelings for Ezio, when the assassin conveniently - or not - decides to appear. Leo/Ezio


He hissed in pain, sucking on the wound mournfully as he eyes the ruby drop stain the paper. _Maledizione_, if he didn't get the _worst_ cuts….

Leonardo paused, startled by his own thoughts. Surely, being the one his dear friend ran to whenever he was bleeding and on the run from the guards would teach him that there are many things worse than a plain paper cut.

Still, he thought as he wiped up the singular droplet on the page – a bit late now, there was no saving the diagram under it – it was a shame about the paper. He'd have to start over…

He pushed the ruined sheet aside, and fishing out a fresh one. It was getting harder to find a clean sheet from amidst the pile; he'd have to go and order some more…. Where was that quill…?

Seeing it buried under a pile of books, he awkwardly reached for it, trying not to upset the pile. His fingers brushed the worn feather, and he made a desperate grab.

A banging on the door.

Startled, Leonardo jumped, knocking down the small mountain of books around him. Trying to dig his way out – he really should organize some time – the banging continued. "I'm coming!" He called, his heart beating fast. It was unlike Ezio to actually wait-

"_Signore_ Da Vinci?" The messenger boy queried.

"Ah… ah, yes." Leonardo nodded, trying to hide his disappointment and more than a little ashamed that he had to.

"I have a message from _Signora_ Lorenza." The boy said, handing the painter a crisp envelope, "She wanted you to know that her fête is in a fortnight, and she wants the piece before then."

"_Si, si_… of course. I'll have it done as soon as I can." He replied, waving the boy off as he skimmed the letter. As so many of his letters these days, it was polite, but terse, telling him shortly to get on with what they were paying him for. Handing the boy a few coins, he shut the door, sighing. He absently picked up a model, keeping his hands busy as he pondered. Really, he was worse than a puppy waiting for his master when it came to Ezio. He had so many projects waiting to be finished, but the instant Ezio showed up with a job, Leonardo would just drop everything to do it for his friend. And honestly, Leonardo wasn't sure if it was because of the challenge the Codex constantly presented, or…

"Something troubling you, _mio amico?_"

"E-Ezio!" Leonardo cried, the delicate model he'd been idly fiddling with slipping from his hands.

With reflexes honed with years of training, Ezio snatched up the model before it shattered against the stone floor. "You seem preoccupied." He explained, handing it back to the artist.

"I, no, ah, _mi dispiace_, I…" Leonardo stuttered, incredibly aware of his friend's nearness, especially after his earlier train of thought. "Did you have something you needed me for?"

Ezio smirked, pulling out a small scroll.

"Ah, another one!" He exclaimed, thankful for the distraction. Snatching it from the assassin, he hurryingly brushed aside the papers on his desk, laying it out. "Let's see…"

"How does it look?" Ezio said, leaning over the inventor.

"F-fine, just fine. Though it will take some time." Leonardo fought down a blush at the young man's nearness. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll get some wine."

"Don't trouble yourself, Leonardo." Ezio replied, waving his hand dismissively, "I would just as soon take a nap." He practically fell into the chair.

Leonardo frowned, gently placing the ancient parchment aside. "It's not like you to be this exhausted, Ezio. When was the last time you went to bed?"

"I've been in bed, but…sleep is another matter."

Leonardo shook his head sadly, "Been off visiting the courtesans again, have we?"

"Just thanking them…for their help…" Ezio murmured sleepily.

"Ezio, really, I-" Leonardo began, but the assassin was already fast asleep. The artist frowned, but returned to his work – at the very least, Ezio could count on him for this.

---

Hours later, Leonardo stretched, and reexamined the transcribed parchment. This one had been more difficult than most, but he'd somehow managed to finish it. Giddy with satisfaction, he snatched up the finished product, about to rouse the assassin – who'd slept this entire time – before he stopped himself.

Ezio sat, slumped in the chair, his head in his hand, deeply asleep. It was obvious to Leonardo – whether because of the courtesans or his just pushing himself too hard, or more likely both – the assassin was exhausted. Perhaps it would be best to just let him sleep…and surely Ezio could do that better in Leonardo's workshop than anywhere else. There were so few Ezio trusted, after the debacle with his family, that Leonardo had no doubt that the only places he got any sleep at all was at his family villa, and in Leonardo's workshop.

Leonardo could not help but smile at that. Ezio might bury himself in women and wine, and they might help him forget for a time, but it was only Leonardo who could provide him true rest and respite. It was only Leonardo who could see his sleeping face.

And what a face it was – Leonardo couldn't help a sigh of appreciation. It was certainly more masculine than his usual fare, but Leonardo certainly couldn't blame all those women that were constantly falling all over the assassin. He wanted nothing more than to sculpt or paint that face, to capture it somewhere he could keep, but he doubted Ezio would consent.

Still, he thought, pondering what he could see of the assassin's face under the hood, maybe he could steal a fragment. But if he were caught…

But Leonardo Da Vinci was a man of flights of passion, and was never one to refuse temptation.

He leaned forward, keeping an eye on the sleeping man's face, ready to retreat at a moment's notice.

Gently, he pressed his lips against the assassin's, repressing a sigh of pleasure. He was finally…even if he was asleep.

Gently, the assassin began to reciprocate.

Startled so badly he nearly cried out in alarm, the painter tore himself away from the assassin, very nearly hiding behind his work station in his fear Ezio had awoke n.

But the assassin did not stir.

Leonardo waited.

Ezio murmured something, and shifted, but did not awaken.

Leonardo allowed himself to relax, letting out a small bark of laughter. It was probably just instinct that made the assassin do it.

Calming his breathing, the inventor turned, intending to return to his work.

"Is it finished, _il mio amico?_" Ezio prompted

"Ezio!" Leonardo sputtered, "You're awake?!"

"Just now." The assassin yawned, popping one of the joints in his back. "Are you all right? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just fine." The painter replied, shuffling his papers around busily.

"Are you sure? We don't want you getting sick." He frowned.

"No, no, it's nothing." He insisted. Pulling out the translated codex sheet, he handed it to the assassin. "Here's the finished codex."

"Ah, _molto bene_! Thank you, my friend." He took the sheet, tucking it carefully into his belt. "Then, I must be going."

"Yes, of course." He opened the door for the other man as he headed out onto the threshold. "_Buono Fortuna_, Ezio."

"Thank you, Leonardo. And be careful not to overwork yourself."

The artist snorted, "You're one to talk."

Ezio chuckled. "Perhaps." He said softly, gently cupping the inventor's face with his ungloved hand. "Just be careful, my friend."

"I…" Leonardo all but squeaked.

"Now, I must be going. _Ciao_, Leonardo." The assassin pulled his hand away, winking as he turned towards the gate.

"_Ciao_…" Leonardo called absently.

Leonardo Da Vinci is a man who pursues mysteries, who exalts in unraveling the unknown and discovering it's innermost workings. He is a man who enjoys not knowing, so he might discover the answer himself. He is a man who ponders mysteries for a living.

But never in his life had he been so confused.

-----  
End  
-----

I normally dislike random insertions of other languages in fanfiction – being of anime circles, it's something common. I don't mind _titles_, since those carry connotations, but _words_ I'm not so keen on.

But I figured I would in this one, since it's like that in the game. Thus, translations!

_Maledizione – _Damn it

_Signore/Signora_ – Mr./Ms.

_Si_ – yes

_Mio amico –_ my friend

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry

_Molto bene_ – very good

_Buono fortuna_ – good luck

_Ciao_ - goodbye


End file.
